Me enamoré de un extraño
by FT-chan
Summary: Todo empezó en mi primer día, ese fue el día que descubrí que te puedes enamorar de un extraño a solo minutos de conocerlo, y sin necesidad de cumplidos ni palabras de amor, solo con cuna sonrisa basta. Y desde entonces, él es el que ocupa mis pensamientos.


Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, y soy camarera en el bar de Fairy Tail.

Es un trabajo agradable y divertido, ya que todos aquí nos tratamos como familia y tanto el resto del servicio como los clientes son muy divertidos, y les coges cariño con facilidad.

Aunque yo, por mi arte, tengo preferencia con un cliente en especial, un chico pelirrosa, Natsu.

Cuando llegué aquí el primer día, él ya estaba aquí, pero no me percaté de su presencia, hasta que Mira-san, una peliblanca con el cabello largo hasta la espalda baja, alta y de unos hipnotizares orbes azules, quien por cierto era otra camarera del lugar y muy querida por todos, me dijo que como primer cliente me ocupara de servirle a él.

_**FLASBACK**_

Era mi primer día, estaba nerviosa, pero tenía un presentimiento de que nada iba a ir mal, pero debido a lo patosa que soy, decidí no creerlo.

Me estaba cambiando para ponerme el uniforme, el cual consistía en una falda de tubo negra unos quince centímetros por arriba de la rodilla y una camisa blanca con el logo del local en la parte derecha del pecho, junto con un delantal y unos zapatos planos también negros, mientras mi rubio cabello quedaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones a los lados de mi rostro, perfilándolo y sin nada de maquillaje, exceptuando un leve brillo en los labios, el maquillaje y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien.

Salí de los vestuarios y me dirigí a la barra, el local era amplio, con una larga barra, atendida por una amable y linda peliblanca llamada Mirajane.

-Ya estoy lista Mira-san, ¿me puedes decir mi primer trabajo?

-Eres rápida, esta bien... ¿Ves se chico pelirrosa sentado allá al fondo? -asentí levemente en señal de que sabía a quien se refería- pues el será tu primer cliente, ¡Animo! -dijo entregándome una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Suspiré y me arme de valor, acto seguido me dirigí hacia la mesa indicada con una de mis mejores sonrisas. El chico parecía distraído y aburrido, pero cuando me acerqué, su rostro cambió y me saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya tu debes de ser la nueva, un gusto soy Natsu -se presentó extendiéndome la mano aún desde su posición sentado en la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

-Si, también es un gusto, soy Lucy -no lo conocía, pero por alguna razón me inspiraba cierta confianza.

-Mira nos habló a todos de ti, ¡y por cierto gracias!

-¿Eh? -conteste sin entender por que me agradecía, todavía no había hecho nada

-Es que gracias a ti gané una apuesta -dijo sonriendo, pero al ver la duda en mi rostro decidió explicarse mejor- verás, todos creían que ibas a ser una vieja mal humorada y eso... Pero resultó que no, así que yo gané la apuesta

-Entiendo, Me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda inconscientemente -dije sin poder evitar que una pequeña carcajada saliera de mi garganta.

-A propósito, ya que gracias a ti voy a conseguir bastante dinero, ¿te apetece ir al parque de atracciones mañana por la mañana?

-¡Me encantaría! -normalmente no aceptaría una invitación de un chico que recién conozco, pero hablé sin pensar, y la verdad me apetecía ir.

No podía seguir demorándome mas, así que le pregunté la orden, y tras apuntarla, fui a pedírsela a Mira-san, todo con una estúpida sonrisa de esas que tiene las chicas enamoradas, pero, era imposible que yo me enamorara tan rápido de un chico ¿cierto?

Mi turno terminó y me despedí de todos, al día siguiente era Sábado, por lo que no tendría que trabajar, pero aún así, tenía un compromiso con el pelirrosa.

El día fue genial, nos montamos en toda clase de atracciones, comimos en el parque de diversiones y me ganó uno que otro adorable peluche.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

A partir de ese día nos hicimos muy amigos, al punto de llegar a ser mi mejor amigo.

Y ese día tuve que aceptarlo, me enamoré de un extraño, un extraño pelirrosa que va con una bufanda a todas partes.

Y desde entonces, él es el motivo por el que no falto un solo día al trabajo, tal vez algún día me atreva a decirle sobre mis sentimientos, pero, por el momento, me conformaré con ser su amiga.


End file.
